


Lab Thoughts

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio wears a new shirt to work and makes it hard for Speed to focus. Speed's POV. This is a picture fic. Mild spoilers for Season 1 "Losing Face" I don't own anything CSI related and am just playing around.</p>
<p>Short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Thoughts

God, did he not know what he did to me when he sat like that. In the middle of the lab, in the middle of the day when anyone could walk in and all I wanted to do was jump him. Horatio left before I did so I wasn’t prepared when he walked in with *that* shirt on. It’s one I bought him because I thought it’d be nice with his hair, something a little different and darker than he usually wore. When he tried it on the “showing” ended with him flat on his back, me buried in his ass and we didn’t get out of bed for the rest of the day. What the hell was he thinking wearing it to work? And then to put on the lab coat and just hop up on a counter in the layout room to think and lean back a little, accenting his long legs and my mind flew off the case and right into the gutter. All I could think about was how those legs felt wrapped around my waist, how much I loved to massage them after a hard day to help Horatio relax. 

I felt bad thinking like this, after all, one of H’s close friends had just been killed in an explosion and I was standing there talking about the case but thinking about ripping his clothes off and taking him in the middle of the lab. At one point his blue eyes met mine and I knew I’d been caught. He always knows what’s on my mind, what I’m thinking, especially when I’m thinking about him. Thinking about him and me and our bed and what I can do to him when we’re alone to make him feel better. To take the weight off his shoulders for a few hours. Horatio’s mouth tightened in a small smile and I knew he was telling me thank you and he loved me all without words. But I swear, if this case wasn’t so important, I’d be dragging him off to a supply closet in a minute.

Maybe when we get home I can convince him to hop up on one of our kitchen counters and we can play out a few of the more wicked thoughts I’ve been having ever since he walked in this morning in that shirt. My last thought before Megan walked in was that I’d have to seriously consider hiding the thing or there wasn’t a chance in hell I’d be able to get any work done at all.


End file.
